The Witch Named Lily
by Padfoot Moony Prongs 4EVER
Summary: Ugh, I know the title sucks, but the story rocks! It's about Lily Evans, and when she got her letter, and stuff like that. R&r please.


A/N: Okay, hi now I know all this stuff is what was in Harry's letter, and it probably wasn't written yet, but I'm uncreative, deal with it.  
  
Disclaimer: Take note of the website FANFiction.net, even so, I don't own a thing, maybe the plot, but not much, I own Daisy because they never told us Lily's mom's name. And Christina is a friend I used to have. (  
  
Okay, on with the show!  
  
  
  
What Happen when Lily Evans got her acceptance letter?  
  
10 year old Lilian Evans was getting ready for her 11th birthday party. Her older sister Petunia was glaring at her the whole time that she was hanging up the banner that said, in multicolored letters: HAPPY 11TH B-DAY.  
  
Lily was fairly popular at her primary school, in England, so she was having a large party.  
  
"Lily dear, your guests are arriving!" called Daisy, Lily's mother.  
  
Lily rushed down the stairs and to the front door, wearing a cute blue party dress that went wonderfully with her red hair.  
  
In her hair she had an emerald green bow that matched her eyes perfectly.  
  
Lily opened the door, allowing entrance for her best friend Christina.  
  
Christina's birthday was on August 29th and was still 10, had long light brown hair, and golden eyes.  
  
Christina's mother waved to her daughter and drove off.  
  
After 10 minutes the house was packed with kids ranging from 9-13, giving Lily presents and wishing her a happy birthday.  
  
The party went on until 7 that evening which is when disaster struck.  
  
There was a scream coming from upstairs, where Petunia was currently hiding from the 'little kids'.  
  
Daisy rushed upstairs to her eldest daughters' aid, to find an owl on Lily's bed, in the room she was forced to share with her sister.  
  
What was even stranger was the owl was carrying a letter and was sitting fairly calmly in the bed.  
  
Lillian Evans  
  
Somewhere St.  
  
Second story, bed on the left  
  
Somewhere in the U.K.  
  
Lily opened the letter and read through it. Once she was finished, she looked ready to faint.  
  
"Let me see it," commanded Daisy.  
  
Lily handed her mother the letter, who read it with wide eyes.  
  
"Well read it out loud!" demanded her husband.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme  
  
Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts  
  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all  
  
necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
There will be someone there to help you retrieve your stuff, and help you get onto the platform on August 31 at noon.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Daisy opened up the second letter.  
  
  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
UNIFORM  
  
First-year students will require:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear  
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
  
wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set  
  
glass or crystal phials  
  
telescope set  
  
brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN  
  
BROOMSTICKS  
  
"Broomsticks?" asked Lily in awe. "This is all a joke, a really cruel joke, right?" asked Lily.  
  
"I didn't plan it," said all the Evans'.  
  
Frowning Lily went to say good-bye to all her friends.  
  
Once all her friends were gone she rejoined her family, in her room.  
  
"Well, maybe it's real," suggested Lily.  
  
"Can't hurt to meet this person, can it?" asked Tom, Lily's father.  
  
"Well, I guess not," said Daisy.  
  
"We await your owl," Lily recited from the letter.  
  
She looked over at the owl that was currently sleeping on her bed.  
  
Taking a wild guess Lily wrote: I accept, on a piece of paper and tied it to the owls' leg.  
  
Lily patted the owls' head and set it off through the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
August 31st 12:00 P.M.  
  
"I got it!" called Lily, when she heard a knock on the front door.  
  
Opening the door Lily saw a stern old witch, with her hair in a tight bun.  
  
She knew she was a witch because she was wearing a cloak, and could she her wand tucked into a belt.  
  
"Professor Minerva McGonagall," the witch introduced herself as.  
  
"Lily Evans, come in please," said Lily, stepping out of the way for the witch to enter.  
  
The Professor entered the front hall and was greeted by two hesitant muggles.  
  
"I'm Daisy, and this is Tom, we're Lily's parents," said Daisy, sticking her hand out for the Professor to shake.  
  
"Nice t meet you, I'm here to tell you a bit about Hogwarts, and take you to Diagon Alley," said Minerva.  
  
"Oh please, let's go to the living room, and have a seat," said Tom.  
  
The four of them walked into the cozy living room and sat down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
August 31st 3:30 p.m.  
  
"This is the Leaky Caldron," said Minerva.  
  
"Where?" asked Tom looking around.  
  
"Sorry, you two won't be able to see it, but you can enter it, just hold Lily's hands," said Minerva.  
  
Lily latched onto her parents' hands and entered the pub.  
  
The Professor led them back to an empty area and took out her wand.  
  
"This is the way into Diagon Alley," she explained.  
  
Tapping the correct bricks, the alleyway opened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oops, sorry," said Lily, helping up the boy she hand just bumped into.  
  
"No problem," answered the boy, taking the offered hand.  
  
"I'm Lillian Evans, I go by Lily," said Lily.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah: ::waves:: Hi!  
  
Harry: Umm, right, who was it, James, Sirius?  
  
Hermione: Or possibly Remus.  
  
Peter(old): It could have been me.  
  
Harry: ::points wand at Peter:: STUPEFY!  
  
Sirius (old): Well done Harry.  
  
Harry: :D  
  
Sirius (young): Umm, did I miss something?  
  
Sarah: Please review, we have to get this situation under control.  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
REVIEW PLEASE  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


End file.
